The Seven Deadly Arc
by jinx777
Summary: The Arc Family was one of the oldest, strongest, and well know Hunter families in Remnant. Thought to be the first to learn and unlock the secretes behind Semblances in the same way the Schnee discovered Dust. But being the first to use Semblance came at a price, for it was a power Humans were never truly meant to hold. Now Jaune Arc is going to Beacon to continue his training, bri
1. The Lazy Arc

**So I got a new job that is taking up a lot more of my time, leaving me little to write. However what time I do have has been going into this for a while, even before I got said job.**

 **Also by now a few people will have probably noticed that some of my old fics are gone. The reason for this was simple, I haven't even thought about them in over a year and in more than one case forget about them completely. Just thought I should explain that.**

 **Now the idea for this fic came to me in a roundabout way. I was reading RWBY fic's while watching an anime caller Servamp, and interesting show if a little confusing at times. Anyway, it gave me the idea for this so I wanted to give credit where it is due, unfortunately I can't for the life of me remember the actual fic/fic's I was reading at the time or I would credit them too. It wasn't so much the fic's themselves however as just the RWBY world in general, so it should be fine.**

 **The general attitude and character of Jaune in this fic is inspired by 'Sleepy Ash' from Servamp. None of his ability's will be based on him however, just his general attitude so you don't need to watch the anime to understand. This is also why this fic is not a Crossover.**

 **Also, because I don't know if they ever named any of Jaune's sisters yet so I made up names for them. There will be a list at the bottom of the next chapter, along with a little info.**

 **One more thing, though it may seem like it at first, I am not Bashing Weiss in this fic. It is just with her attitude at the start of the show this is how I see her reacting to Jaune.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

XXX

Summary- The Arc Family was one of the oldest, strongest, and well know Hunter families in Remnant. Thought to be the first to learn and unlock the secretes behind Semblances in the same way the Schnee discovered Dust. But being the first to use Semblance came at a price, for it was a power Humans were never truly meant to hold. Now Jaune Arc is going to Beacon to continue his training, bringing the Legacy of the Arc family with him.

XXX

Chapter 1- The Lazy Arc

XXX

Jaune let out a tired sigh as he leaned back in his seat, the cool glass of the window helping even if only slightly to ease his churning stomach. He didn't hate Bullheads or the motion sickness that he always got from being on them, it took to much energy to hate something and he didn't care enough to hate anything, but it did annoy him. Annoyance was ok though; it was simple and required little energy.

Jaune liked things that didn't take much energy almost as much as he liked to sleep, sleeping was very good.

Unfortunately, he wasn't likely to be getting much sleep in the coming days, if not year, and the thought made him sigh again in a defeated way that would make anyone that look in his direction think he was on death row or severely depressed.

His general appearance wouldn't help either. Plain if slightly worn dark blue jeans wrinkled all over, grubby trainers that might have once been white but had started to turn a dull grey, and a dark grey hoddie with a white shirt sticking out the bottom messily with several different stains on the visible fabric. His blonde hair while spiky was a mess and looked dull, as if he hadn't bothers to wash it recently. His eyes were half lidded and gave him a sleepy look, which was only increased by the black bags under his eyes and slumped posture. At his feet was an equally grubby and worn brown leather sack held shut with a string, whatever was inside it making it misshapen slightly but it was impossible to tell what the bag held.

On his back were two Tonfa, a heavy but blunt pole with the ends tapering into spikes. The blunt Tonfa was a lot larger than its companion and several times thicker, stretching from his shoulder and falling to just above his knees. It looked very cumbersome to use for someone of his build, and was made from a dark black metal.

The second tonfa however seemed to be the opposite of the first in almost every way. No more than the length of his arm, the tonfa was more like a sword blade then anything. The tip was shaped into a short wide point perfect for quick stabs, the edges smooth and looked sharp enough to slice through stone. Like the first Tonfa it was black, but the edges were silver that caught both the eye and any light that hit it.

Between his dirty clothes and general attitude, he almost looked like a random homeless guy that had wondered onto the Bullhead when no one was looking. You could almost _see_ the stench lines coming off him too, making anyone that got too close to shy away and wrinkle their noises.

But Jaune didn't care what they thought of him.

The thing was despite his appearance Jaune came from an old well off family with a rich history. Almost every member of his family going back to the first Hunters had been a Hunter or Huntress. Not just that, but well known and powerful Hunters and Huntresses too. Some even believed his ancestors were the very first people to discover and unlock their Aura and Semblance, the first to start pushing back the Creatures of Grimm. The Arc name was famous, but again to Jaune all it brought was trouble.

He didn't even want to be here; it would be so exhausting going to Beacon to train as a Hunter. Stupid family not letting him sleep, stupid Ozpin for talking his parents into sending him to Beacon. He could already fight and kill Grimm anyway so there wasn't anything for him to learn, he just couldn't be bothered to do it.

'Lack of motivation' his mother said, 'it will do him good to be around others his own age' she said. Such a bother.

He couldn't even just fail whatever initiation test they were going to be put through under threat that if he came home early his father would let his sister train him in Beacon's place. Lazy Jaune may be, but he wasn't stupid enough to let his sisters train him. Given his options it was just less troublesome to go to Beacon and do the bare minimum then be placed in the…tender care of his sisters.

Yawning Jaune turned his dull eyes away from the window and took a moment to look around at the other people on the Bullhead, most wondering around a talking. These where supposed to be the future Hunters and Huntresses, the people that would protect humanity from the Creatures of Grimm? Most didn't even seem to stand out enough to tell them apart, just generic background characters that would never be important enough to remember.

Though there were a few that stood out from the crowd.

A very attractive blonde in rather revealing cloths, a smaller girl next to her that look a little too young to be going to Beacon in a head hooded cloak, a skinny girl that was dressed complexly in white and another girl in black with a bow on her head and book in her hand. There was also a red headed girl dressed as some kind of amazon warrior or something. She even had a shield and a spear based weapon on her back.

Jaune quickly became bored of this however and turn his eyes to the ground, thinking of how nice it would be to sleep right now. Stupid motion sickness not letting him sleep. He slowly let his eyes drift shut, hoping that maybe it could at lease ease his sickness enough for him to take a nap.

Not a second later a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good." Said the clearly female voice. Just from the tone alone Jaune could tell the speak was an energetic person, the voice was just too cheerful.

Energetic people were the worst, so much trouble.

Slowly opening his eyes again, though they stopped half way, Jaune tiredly took in the sight of the red hooded girl he had noticed before. Now that she was closer he could see that she had black hair with a red streak in it, pale white skin and large silver eyes full of innocence and energy. Though the energy was a little subdued behind the shyness.

Next to her was the hot blonde, who he could now see had purple eyes. She was also smiling broadly at him, lacking the shyness the younger girl seems to have, and twice the energy.

Jaune blinked slowly in a way that only seem to make him appear even lazier, before letting out a sigh. "I'm fine, why are you talking to me?" he asked in a dull tone.

The red hooded girl flinched as if his question had physically struck her, before shying away slightly as if trying to hide behind the blonde. Said blonde however just seem to shrug off the question with a smile and pulled the smaller girl back to her side. "Aw don't be such a sourpuss! We're all going to Beacon, so we should get to know each other. I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this little cutie is my baby sister Ruby Rose." Explained the now named Yang, shaking Ruby's shoulders as she introduced her for emphasis.

There was a moment after the introduction where the two just seem to stare at him as if waiting for something. Jaune let out another sigh when it seemed they would not leave if he ignored them. Annoying energetic people. "I guess I'm Jaune…" he finally answered. He purposefully left out telling them his last name, it would just be too much trouble to deal with right now…or ever.

There was another moment of silence before Yang tried to start a conversation again. "So…" she started hesitantly now, seeming to finally notice his lack of interesting in talking to them. "…we're all going to Beacon! That's exciting, right?" she tied in an excited tone.

Jaune have a weak shrug. "I guess." He replied, but didn't add anything else after.

Another stretch of awkward silence.

After about a minute passed and he didn't say anything Yang gave another smile, though this time it was slightly strained, before given a wave and trending away. "Ok then, see you around I guess…" she said. Ruby quickly followed her sister, sending her own wave and awkward smile to Jaune as she left.

Not even at Beacon yet and people were already bothering him…what a drag.

XXX

When the Bullhead finally landed Jaune didn't rush off like most of the passengers, instead waiting for most to leave before slowly getting to his feet with a groan and grabbing his bag. Even as he made his way out his back never fully straightened, giving him a hunched over look as he dragged his feet along slowly.

He was the last out of the Bullhead in the end.

The crowd that met him outside was annoying and loud, but spaced out enough that he could walk through it without much issue. He barely even spared a glance at the impressive sight of Beacon Academy, its castle like structure and tall towers only making him sigh again. ' _this place his huge and there are so many stairs…what a drag it's going to be walking around. Maybe I should have just let my sister's take over my training after all._ ' He thought to himself as his eyes slowly moved up the largest tower.

Without a destination in mind Jaune just wondered aimlessly for a few minutes before finding a nice shaded spot under tree and sat down his back to the trunk and eyes closed. "Finally, I can sleep. This day is so exhausting already." He muttered t himself as he slowly let himself drift off.

 **BOOM!**

Only to sigh in defeat as his nap was interrupted by an explaining close by, the vibrations shaking a few leaves from the tree he was under and making them fall on him.

With a frown Jaune slowly opened his eyes and turned to look around the tree at the source of the exploitation. "Should have known…" he said when his eyes landed on the red hooded girl he met earlier, her name escaping him for the moment. She was laying on the ground in a slam crater covered in black shoot, with the girl he noticed back on the Bullhead dressed in white with white hair glaring down at her and shouting.

Normally something like this wouldn't bother Jaune, but then he noticed that the Red (maybe that was her Name?) looked close to crying. Having grown up with seven sisters, six of which were older then him, Jaune had been unwillingly forced to develop problem with seeing girls cry. It was annoying habit his two eldest Sisters had beat into him repeatedly until he got the message.

"What a drag…and this was such a nice spot to take a nap too." Said Jaune as he got to his feet and slowly made his way over to the two.

He arrived in the middle of the White girls screaming. "-stupid and childish! Do you know nothing about how to properly handle Dust, you could have killed us both!" she was screaming.

Red was still on the ground and was avoiding the white girl's eyes, though Jaune could hear her weak protests. "But you were shaking the vail I my face, it's not my fault." But her words fell on depth ears as the white girl continued to rant.

Neither girl noticed Jaune approaching them. "Will you shut the hell up and leave her alone already…I was trying to take a nap and you're voice his like sandpaper in my ears…" said Jaune, shocking them both.

It took about ten seconds for the white girl to register what he said before her face turned red in anger and she turned her ire on him instead. "Excuse me?! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that! Do you even know who I am?!" she asked/screamed in his face.

Jaune just gave a shrug and looked off to the side. "No idea…don't really care either so no need to tell me." He said.

The girl didn't seem to care though. "I'm Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Cooperation. Show some respect." She introduced herself.

Again, Jaune just gave a shrug. "Jaune, of the 'I don't give two flying shits who the hell you are'. I only just met you and already think you're a spoiled little princess." He replied in the same dull tone.

If nothing else his words seemed to have had the effect of shutting her up, though the way her face was now twitching was a little worrying. He hoped she wasn't going to start ranting again, that would just be so annoying. Luckily, she didn't start ranting again and instead turned away with a frustrated scream and started stopping away without another word.

Jaune waited until she was out of sight before turning his attention to Ruby, who was still on the ground and was now staring at him with wide eyes. "You're not going to start crying are you…that would be a drag." He asked.

The question seemed to break her out of whatever was going through her head and a moment later she was on her feet and smiling at him faster than he thought possible. "I'm ok now, thanks for standing up for me. Jaune right?" she asked. He also noticed that most of hr shyness from before had gone.

"Yeah…what was your name again? Red, right?" Jaune asked back lazily.

"Ruby" she quickly replied.

Jaune blinked slowly. "Isn't that what I said?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head in the negative. "No, you said Red." She explained.

Jaune gave another shrug. "What's the difference?" he asked.

"My name isn't Red, it's Ruby." She clarified.

Jaune took a moment to look her up and down slowly, before shrugging again. "I'm just going to call you Little Red, it's easier to remember." He said.

Ruby gave him a very childish point and seem to shrink slightly. "But my name's Ruby…" she muttered to herself quietly.

Choosing to ignore her, Jaune turned away and started walking without a word. He only took three steps before Ruby quickly moved to follow him. "Hey wait where are you going? Wait for me!" she whined/begged.

Jaune just kept walking. "Since I'm awake now, thanks to you and that White girl, I figured I might as well go to the Opening Ceremony." He said with a yawn at the end.

After the Opening Ceremony, which Jaune slept though for the most part anyway, they were told to set up for the night in the Hall and that they would be assigned rooms the next day after the Initiation Test. Jaune didn't care one way or another where he slept so instead of setting up a sleeping bag like everyone else and changing into sleepwear he just leaned against a wall and was out in seconds.

XXX

The next morning unfortunately came all too soon however when he was shake awake by a smiling Ruby and grinning Yang. Turns out they were _both_ morning people…he hated mourning people. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Grumbled Jaune as he shifted his body away from them slightly.

Only for a sharp pain to hit him in the side a moment later.

Instead of jumping up and screaming like most people however Jaune's only reaction was to open his eyes and stare blankly at the person that just kicked him with a slight frown. "…Ow" he said. Though he did notice that Ruby was already gone and there were rose petals on the floor leading out the door.

Yang's grin didn't falter even slightly. "Come on Lazy Bones, time to get up. We have an hour to get breakfast before we need to be at the Bullhead so if you don't get up now you don't get food." Explained Yang, adding another kick when Jaune started to close his eyes again to make sure he was awake which got another dull 'ow' in response.

Jaune just sighed. "I'm not my sister, I would rather sleep then eat." Said Jaune and his eyes started to drift closed again until _another_ kick came. "Ow…are you a sadist or something, you seem to be taking a little too much enjoyment in kicking me right now?" Jaune excused with what was the closest thing to a glare he could without putting any effort into it.

Instead of being offended or embarrassed however Yang only grinned wider, leaning forwards over him and giving Jaune a better view of her chest as she did. "Maybe I am. What do you think, would I look good in leather with a whip in my hand? Maybe you and I could have a little experiment later?" said Yang, her left eyebrow wiggling in a teasing way.

Jaune just stared at her for a moment with the most blank expression even he could give. "You sound like my sister Lavender when you say things like that…it is very disconcerting…" said Jaune as he slowly got up.

Yang just blinked for a moment with an odd look on her face. "Your own sister talks to you like that? Really? Bro that is just messed up." she asked.

Jaune just gave a shrug. "She's messed up in the head…they all are actually." Explained Jaune. It was true, his family was messed up. Lavender was just the tip of the iceberg that was the insanity that was his sisters.

After seeming to take a moment to consider his words, Yang's grin returned and she seemed to just shrug them off. "Whatever, let's go before Ruby eats all the good stuff!" she yelled with a fist pump.

Dame overly energetic people cutting in on his sleep.

XXX

Jaune was finally able to lose Yang and Ruby after breakfast by claiming he need to find his locker, not exactly a lie but he didn't care about finding it. However now he came across a new problem. His locker number was 674, and after walking around for the last ten minutes he still had no idea where the stupid thing was!

They weren't even in any kind of order for fucks sake. The last thee lockers he passed were 54, 472 and 17…all next to each other. The flaw of having Lockers with rockets attached to them so they would be call in emergencies was that they ended up being returned or replaced randomly. Jaune was almost 100% positive that Ozpin was trying to mess with him personally for calling him a Coffee Junkie the last time they met. Why his parents were friends with the man he would never understand.

His right eye was just starting to twitch when he heard a vaguely familiar voice and sighed in irritation. "All I'm saying is that with your talent and my own impeccable leadership and skill we would be an unstoppable team." The Ice Queen from the day before was saying to the red headed Amazon from the Bullhead.

Said Amazon was smiling in a way that made her look constipated, clearly wanting to be anywhere else then talking to Ice Queen.

Jaune was about to walk by without word, only to stop when he saw his locker…with the Amazon and Ice Queen standing in front of it. the red head was taking something out of the locker next to his while trying to be polite and nodding along with whatever the Queen was rambling about. Looks like they were neighbours…greeeaaat.

With a tired sigh at the how much trouble he knew this was going to be, Jaune put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the two girls. He stood behind Ice Queen for a few seconds without either of them noticing his presents. However, this didn't last long as the Amazon's eyes caught sight of him a moment later, blinking in slight surprise before nodding to him. "Good Morning, can I help you with something?" she asked, the constipated fake smile still in place.

Her question drew the attention of Ice Queen, who quickly spun around only to jump in surprise when she saw him standing behind her and fell over with a shriek. Jaune watched her for a moment as she recovered herself and stood up glaring at him. "What the hell do _you_ want? Can't you see we are trying to have a conversation?" she asked, putting a little extra venom into the 'you' and trying to be intimidating.

Jaune wasn't effected in the least. "My 10-year-old sister Violet is more intimidating then you, and she's not even 5 feet tall. So, stop glaring at me and moved out of my way, your standing in front of my locker." Said Jaune in his usual dull tone, making Weiss' eye twitch violently and her teeth to clench as he held up the slip of paper with his Locker number and nodded to said locker.

As her face continued to get redder and redder Jaune could see she was seconds away from exploding, only for the Amazon girl to lay a hand on her shoulder and pull her away gently. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be a bother. If this is your locker I guess, we are going to be Neighbours for a while." She said with a real smile this time, Weiss seeming to calm down quickly after remembering the girl was there.

"I guess so…" mutter Jaune, ignoring the hand offered to him in favour of opening his locker and pulling out the leather bag he had on the Bullhead and slinging it over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, his ignoring the offered hand seemed to offend Weiss more than it did the Amazon. "How dare you ignore her, do you have any idea who this is?!" she asked/screamed at him.

Jaune gave a bored shrug as he slung his Tonfa onto his back and shouldered his lumpy bag. "I don't know, I don't care, and I don't want you to tell me." He said.

Only to be ignored. "This is Pyrrha Nikos! Three-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, how can you not know who she is!?" Weiss asked in an almost accusing voice, like it was a crime not to know who Pyrrha Nikos was or something.

"I was raised in a cave? My family kept me busy with training so I didn't have time to bother keeping up with that sort of thing? I don't give too shits about others' lives? I'll give you 1 guess which of those is true, and here's a hint, it isn't option 1 or 2. I swear every time I see you it's like your becoming the stereotypical rich brat in an anime that everyone hates." Said Jaune, watching as both girl's eyes seemed to widen at his words.

Though oddly enough instead of being mad when she recovered Pyrrha gave him another genuine smile, her cheeks going a little pink for some reason.

However, before he could think on her reaction a once again red faced Weiss grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away, both disappearing around the corner of lockers a moment later even as Pyrrha gave him a small wave goodbye.

XXX

The moment the Bullhead dropped them off at the top of a cliff overlooking a Grimm infested forest that stretched as far as the eye could see Jaune's 'troublesome meter' started flashing in his head. When they were directed to stand on a specific stone square, each separated by three feet that same meter started wailing. He didn't know what the stupid Coffee Junkie was going to do but he knew he wouldn't like it.

Which is why instead of bothering to listen to what the man was saying he sat down and decided to take a nap instead.

The sounds of his loud snoring followed shortly after and quickly draw both the other student along with the two Professors attention, causing Ozpin to pause in his explanation on what they would be doing. Though unlike the woman, one Glynda Goodwitch, whose eye started to twitch and grit her teeth the Headmaster simple smiled and took a slightly longer sip of his Coffee.

Before Glynda could snap and march over to wake him up, Ozpin spoke. "It's seems I have been talking a little too long, so I will make this sort and let you get on with your day. Whoever you make first eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon. You will be sent a message to your scroll confirming when this happens, yes we will be watching _everything,_ so don't bother trying to cheat and claim someone isn't your partner because you wanted someone else." Explained Ozpin before taking another sip, ignore the groans from the teens in front of him. "Remember that if you return without a relic you will fail, so it is in your best interest to collect one quickly even if you do not have a partner. You are all going in the same direction so you will run into someone eventually, I advise you all to focus on the Relic first and finding a partner second." he finished before nodding to Glynda, who was still glaring at the snoring Jaune.

Without a word, she pressed a button on her scroll, and the teen stood on the square at the end of the row was launched into the air and off the cliff into the forest below. He was followed five seconds later by the next in line, and again after another five seconds.

Jaune showed no sign of even stirring as it got closer to his place.

Ruby was about to ask Yang if she should try and wake him up, since she was only a few places away from him, before it was too late and it was his turn. Several people held their breath as the sound of gears started to whirl, only to blink when a loud grinding sound came from his platform and smoke started to creep out from under it.

Ozpin simple turned to Glynda as he took yet another sip. "Increase the launch pad to full power, it seems to have jammed." He ordered.

Nodding her head, though clearly not sure about the decision, Glynda did something on her scroll and a moment later Jaune was launched into the air…fast still asleep.

XXX

 **Not a lot happening in this chapter I know, but this seemed like a good point to stop. If I didn't end it here this chapter would have been a lot longer than I would like. While long chapter are good, I personally have found that if they are** _ **too**_ **long it can be a little difficult to read them. Better to have a decent sized chapter and update a little more often than super long chapters that no one would have time to read. At least that is my thought anyway.**

 **Let me know what you think of the fic/chapter :)**


	2. A Name and Legacy

**Please don't expect updates to be this fast all the time. After today I have several days of work and will be too tired to write when getting home. I just had this chapter already finished so decided to post it now instead of holding off.**

 **I was going to post some information about Jaune and his sisters at the end of this chapter, but then I thought about it and changed my mind. There will be some information eventually, but I decided to wait until each has been introduced and their Semblances explained so it doesn't spoil the surprise.**

 **Also for those asking about the pairing, I have not decided yet. There will be a few interested in Jaune even if not to the point of a Harem, which will give me plenty of choices but for now it is not set in stone.**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 2- A Name and Legacy

XXX

The sensation of air hitting his face was enough to make Jaune frown, quickly realising that his sleep had once again been interrupted. The fact he also felt weightless and his feet weren't touching solid ground also didn't help.

Slowly opening his eyes Jaune was met with the sight of leafy treetops shooting passed under him and let out a bored sigh. "They bloody shot me off the cliff, didn't they? Fucking Ozpin." Jaune mutter to himself while idly shifting his position so he was moving feet first with his arms folded behind his head. If not for the fact he was shooting though the air, it would almost look like Jaune was laying down.

Oddly enough however he didn't seem to be losing any altitude.

Continuing to ignore his situation Jaune took his time to consider what he was going to do next. Though honestly, he would probably just use his Semblance, it would be the easiest and least troublesome solution in the end. He didn't have any reason to hide it either since Ozpin already knew about it and who he was.

Letting out a sigh as his momentum started to slow and he finally began to descend towards the trees, Jaune was about to use his Semblance when without warning his hoddie caught on…something…while he was still in the air… With a jerk, he was pulled alone with whatever had hit his hood, dragging him down a little faster before slamming back first into a large tree trunk twenty foot from the ground. A shout of "sorry!" was then heard being called out somewhere in the distance.

"ow…" said Jaune as he just hung for a moment before looking up at what had pinned him to the tree. He showed little to no reaction when he saw the red and bronze spear like weapon holding him against the tree other than raising an eyebrow. "did someone just throw a spear at me?" he asked himself.

The sound of running feet quickly reached his ears a moment later, the rustling of leaves as whatever was coming passed through them helping Jaune to pin point where they were coming from. So, when Pyrrha emerged at a full sprint from the underbrush, Jaune had a clear view as she came to a very sudden stop and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey Jaune, I guess we are partners now huh?" she asked with a little wave with the smile still in place, both their scrolls giving a little beep as if to confirm her words. Not that Jaune had any idea what she was talking about, having been asleep through Ozpins explanation.

However, Jaune had more pressing things to think about now then his apparent partner's words. "Did you just throw a spear at me?" he asked with a slight frown.

Pyrrha suddenly looked very nervous at the question and look away, unable to meet his eyes. "Let's not worry about that for now, why don't I get you down and we can get the initiation finished?" she asked instead, skirting around his question.

Jaune's eye started twitching. "You throw a fucking sear at me…" he stated in a flat tone. The comment seemed to hit Pyrrha almost like a physical blow before she slummed.

With her now unable to meet his eyes, Pyrrha seemed to collapse into herself slightly. "I'm sorry…" she said meekly.

XXX

 **Pyrrha**

XXX

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to make of her new partner.

While she would silently admit to herself she found him attractive, he seemed to care little for anything but sleep. His cloths were unwashed and wrinkled, his hair a mess and his general attitude and sarcastic remarks made it very hard to talk to him.

After spending her whole life being pushed to work towards 'perfection' through hard work and effort, Jaune represented everything she had been taught was wrong with people. Yet she could feel his Aura radiating off him in waves, almost to the point she could see a slight distortion in the air around him. Despite his lazy and uncaring body language, with her trained eye she knew he would be able to react instantly to anything that may attack him.

Maybe that was why she found herself so fascinated with him. He was lazy, rude, uncaring, unmotivated, yet unmistakably strong without effort. He was everything she was taught to hate.

But she didn't.

Just from looking at him and his unkempt appearance, Pyrrha felt something in her chest jump and was forced to fight the blush that wanted to stain her face. He was the furthest person from perfection she had ever met, yet to Pyrrha he might as well be.

Which was why she had gone out of her way to insure they would be paired, going as far as to pin him to a tree with her weapon while in mid-air and sprinting to where she knew he would land to make sure she would be the first person he made eye contact with. Maybe it had been a little extreme sure, but it wok in the end so all's well that ends well.

They had been walking through the forest for a hour now toward the direction she had seen the ruins they needed to find…well at least she had been. Jaune was not so much walking and he was…well Pyrrha wasn't sure what to call it.

Meandering? Shuffling?

Either way he seemed to be in no rush and Pyrrha didn't have it in her to try and argue with his pace.

She had already explained what he missed from Ozpin's speech while being asleep, though his only repose was a shrug of his shoulders and a tired sigh. After that they had spent the last ten minutes in silence, which was starting to make her nervous.

Pyrrha soon found her eyes moving to the two Tonfa on Jaune's back, taking in there off appearance and just how different they were form each other. The larger of the two looked very heavy and she was sure it would take a lot of strength to even lift it, let alone use in a fight. However, what really surprised her was when she realised they that despite their odd appearance they weren't transforming weapons like almost every Hunter or Huntress used now. A Hunter's weapon could tell you a lot about the Hunter themselves if you knew how to read them, and Pyrrha was very interested in learning about her new partner.

Blinking slightly, Pyrrha slowed her pace so she was walking next to Jaune. "I couldn't help but notice your choice of weapons Jaune, they seem a little…low tech. is there a reason for that?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation.

If the question surprised him, it was well hidden under his unchanging expression. "Family tradition I guess. Most of my family have always preferred the older and simple style of weapons over the Multi-Action Weapons most Hunters and Huntress' seem to like. My Grandfather always used to say, 'Guns get jammed, blades go blunt and both can be taken or lost. But a Semblance will never falter, a Semblance will never dull and a Semblance can never be taken'. I was taught to put more stock in my Semblance then a weapon. To rely on myself and my ability then some fancy and complicated weapon that will fail me when I need it most." He explained, surprising Pyrrha slightly when he didn't sound bored for a moment.

However, the effect didn't last long and a moment later his eyes drooped again and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Though it did make her wonder just what his Semblance would be if he used it as his primary weapon. Pyrrha herself only used her own sparingly, manipulating magnetic fields just enough to throw off someone's aim or to recall her shield.

She was tempted to ask, but some people liked to keep such things private and Pyrrha knew that if she wasn't prepared to tell him her Semblance she shouldn't ask after his.

Not yet, anyway.

XXX

 **Jaune**

XXX

Jaune continued to stare at the cave entrance for a full minute as he considered his options. After walking for almost an hour and a half in the supposed general direction they needed to go, they had come to a stop at the bottom of a cliff that was blocking their path. Right at the entrance to a cave that by the paintings next to it, would take them directly to where they needed to go. However, those same paintings also featured a very large Death Stalker killing stick people, so it was more than likely that the shortcut would put them right into the path of said giant Death Stalker.

As he saw it Jaune found they had three options.

The first option was to risk the shortcut on the off chance the Death Stalker had either moved on or been killed since the paintings had been made and no one had ever bothered to clean them off. While the second part was unlikely, Jaune was considering it simple because it was the fastest rout and the sooner they finished this stupid test the sooner he could take a nap.

The second option was to ignore the cave and attempt to climb the very steep, very high cliff despite there being few paths that would allow them a straight or easy climb. Jaune quickly dismissed this option, unwilling to bother with such a bothersome route.

The third and final option was to simple option was to simple pick left or right, and keep walking in the hopes the cliff would even out eventually and they could backtrack. But again, Jaune dismissed this option as too much trouble, it could take hours for the cliff to even out and he wanted a nap.

So, simple from the fact he dismissed the other two options out of hand, which left them with option one. Take the possible Grimm infested shortcut in the hopes said Grimm had either left or been killed before they arrived.

Pyrrha did not seem to be a fan of said decision for obvious reasons, but seemed unwilling to argue with him on the matter other than to state she thought it a bad idea. So, after finding a large branch to use as a touch, Jaune led the way into the cave with the same tied expression and slumped shoulder he always had with Pyrrha following closely.

Ten minutes later the two teens came running out of the other side of the cave into the light, a clearly marked if worn path in front of them leading to their destination, followed by a Bull-Head Sized Death Stalker.

Thankfully the two lost it quickly thanks to its large body preventing it from following them through the trees, or at least slowing it down enough to give them a decent head start and out a lot of distance between them.

They eventually came to a stop a few minutes later, Pyrrha panting slightly was she leaned forward to catch her breath. Oddly enough however, Jaune seemed to be perfectly find and looked no more tired than usual. He wasn't even breathing heavily.

This only seemed to annoy Pyrrha however, who sent him a weak glare with no real heat behind it. "I told you…it was a bad…idea…" she accused between pants, but quickly recovered as the excitement of running for her life passed and she calmed down.

Jaune simple gave another shrug as he leaned against a tree. "It was faster than walking around and easier than climbing. Stop complaining, it was just a Death Stalker." He said, ignoring the incredulous look she sent him.

Soon the two were walking again, though Jaune could still hear the screeches of the Death Stalker behind them and the sound of what he assumed were trees being knocked over as it attempted to find a way to follow them. He wasn't worried though, they had time before it would clear a large enough path to chase them, and by then they would have grabbed whatever they needed from the ruins and could double back around it and through the now empty cave.

Within five minutes the two came to the edge of the tree line and found themselves at the bottom of a hill, looking up and the ruins of some old temple of some kind. As they got closer Jaune could see several small stone pillars, with either black or gold chess pieces sitting on top.

Several pieces were missing, meaning they weren't the first to arrive. Though that was also made clear by the two-people standing at the top of the hill, one of which was very familiar to Jaune, who let out an annoyed sigh at the sight of wild blond hair.

And as they approached said person with wild blond hair began waving excitedly at him with a large grin on her face. "Lazy Bones, your alive…dame it now I owe Blake 10 Linen!" she started to great, only to end in an annoyed shout and pout as she sent a glare at the girl standing next to her who Jaune assumed was her partner.

Said girl looked to be the opposite of the energetic blond, with her dark clothes and mostly blank expression. Her body language said she was a quite person that would keep to herself from what Jaune could see, hopefully she would be able to rein in Yang a little before she drove Jaune insane.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Jaune ran a hand through his already messy hair, looking up into the sky and watching a cloud drift by as Little Red and the Ice Queen passed his line of sight while riding a giant Nevermore…

Speaking of going insane, he was clearly hallucinating from not getting enough sleep. He told his Lotus and Lavender that this would happen if he didn't get his naps, but did they listen? Noooooo.

This was why people shouldn't be awake for more than five hours a day, at most!

"Hey is that Ruby riding a Nevermore? Why is my sister riding a nevermore?!" asked Yang suddenly, getting the others to look up too. Ok so apparently, he wasn't hallucinating if the others could see it too…but he still stood by his theory about sleeping, and one day he would find his proof and shove it in his sisters faces!

Jaune was brought out of his mental rant when Blake pointed to something behind him in the treeline. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" she asked more to herself then any of them.

Turning, Jaune blinked slowly as he tried to process the fact that an orange haired girl in white had just broken through the tree line…riding an Ursa Major and grinning a Cheshire grin…oh god not another one. What was with all the freaking hyperactive people he was meeting lately? First Yang and now this crazy bag of cats!

She was quickly followed by a dark-haired teen wearing an oriental green outfit and a pink streak in his hair. The guy was panting heavily from apparently chasing after who Jaune could only assume was his partner. All Jaune could think about that was better that guy then Jaune, his partner might be a little odd but at least she seemed sane…at least sane enough not to ride a Creature of Grimm anyway.

Looking back up into the sky, Jaune wondered about that last thought, because it seemed riding Grimm was more common than he thought. Until today he had thought his sister Lavender was the only one insane enough to do it. That had been a 9th birthday he wouldn't soon forget, and he had the scar on his arm to prove it.

Jaune once again came out of his thoughts just in time to see what was happening as Little Red seemed to finally lose her grip on the Nevermore and started falling several hundred feet to the ground. From what he could see she would land right next to the ruins…so 'silver lining' for her he guessed, assuming she survived that was.

"Oh god! Don't worry Ruby I'll catch you!" shouted Yang, suddenly running around in random circles trying to predict where the girl was going to land. Jaune might have found it funny if not for the fact she was moving further away from where Little Red was going to crash.

Bleeding hearts of the world unit…sometime Jaune wondered if he was too nice for his own good.

Letting out a deep suffering sigh that drew the attention of his partner, Jaune calmly moved to stand right where he knew Little Red would hit the ground. Bending his knees, Jaune's body gave off a very slight grey glow that went unnoticed by everyone but Pyrrha, before jumping directly up into the air…over thirty feet into the air.

This action drew the attention of everyone, including Yang who stopped in her mad running to stare at the Lazy teen as he effortlessly caught Ruby in his arms.

Ruby's body glowed grey for a moment once she was in Jaune's arms, but didn't notice as her wide innocent eyes moved to look at him with a shy expression and embarrass blush on her cheeks. "Hey Jaune…" she muttered, seeming to be in shock.

Jaune just gave a little shrug, jostling her as he did. "Hey Little Red." He said.

They seemed to simply hung in the air for a moment, defying gravity as they seemed to just…stop. They Gravity finally caught up with them and both started to slowly fall back down, slower than should have been possible in fact as they seemed to float more than fall.

The moment his feet tough earth both Jaune and Ruby glowed grey, and Jaune promptly dropped Ruby on her arse. He ignored her indignant shout and walked over to the ruins, grabbing a random chess piece, and throwing it to Pyrrha without looking at what it was. "So, we got the 'relic' or whatever, that means we can head back, right?" he asked, already walking towards the forest.

His question seemed to brake Pyrrha out of her shock. "I…yes, we have what we need for the test. But what was that you just did? Is your Semblance that you can fly or something?" she asked, seeming to forget her earlier decision not to ask.

Jaune showed little care for her question, or the looks the others were sending him. "No." he said, his voice conveying his lack of interest and offered no other explanation.

He was half way to the treeline when Ruby was finally released from the Death Grip Yang had her in, looking around for something with a confused expression. "Hey wait, where's Weiss?" she asked, before a scream filled the air and they all look up to see Weiss now falling out of the sky.

As one, all the gathered teens looked to Jaune only to see him glance up before shrugging. "I did my good deed for the week, and for the record I don't even _like_ the Ice Queen. I'm sure her ego will break most of the fall anyway…" Jaune shrugged, once again walking towards the trees while the other simple stared at him in shock.

Unfortunately for Jaune he only got two more steps before he realised that the screaming was getting closer…to him. Slowly looking up, Jaune had just enough time to sigh before Weiss landed on top of him, his body breaking her fall and both their Aura's protecting them from most of the damage.

Letting out a groan as he tried to crawl out from under the white themed girl, Jaune could be heard grumbling to himself quietly. "I hate my life, should have just stayed home and let my sisters train me like mum threatened. Would have been a lot less trouble even if they are all nuts." He said to himself as he got back up, ignoring Weiss' cry as she was tossed off his body to the ground.

Straightening his back with a loud 'crack', Jaune frowned and without looking back at the others continued towards the treeline. Unseen by Jaune Pyrrha moved to follow him, after sending the other teens an apologetic look, only to pause when a moment later he came flying out of the trees and landed on his back at her feet.

Worried for her partner, Pyrrha quickly bent down and made to check he was all right. "Jaune, are you hurt?" she asked.

Jaune just continued to mutter to himself, brushing her hand away as he moved to stand. "I said it once, I'll say it a thousand times…I hate my life." He said.

A moment later the giant Death Stalker they had managed to lose came crashing through the trees, its glowing red eyes quickly focusing on them as its pincers snapped open and closed in anticipation. If that wasn't bad enough the group of teens were then forced to dodge out of the way as multiple black feathers shot from the sky, stabbing into the ground where they had just been stood as if made from steel.

The group were now spread out around the ruins, somehow all ending up next to their respective partners. Jaune quickly rolled to his feet in a crouch, his usual bored expression suddenly replaced by one of complete…annoyance.

As the others scattered trying to come up with a plan to deal with the two giant Creatures of Grimm, Jaune slowly looked from the Death Stalker to the Nevermore while reaching around his back for the two Tonfa. Shrugging off Pyrrha's hands as she tied to stop him and ignoring the others shouts for him to stop, Jaune calmly walked over to stand in front of the Death Stalker with the same annoyed expression on his face.

For whatever reason the giant Grimm made no move to attack him as he moved in front of it, stopping less than ten feet away, easily within its claws rang, and started to spin the larger of the two Tonfas in his left hand while keeping the bladed one still at his side in his right.

The sight of Jaune twirling the large and clearly heavy weapon around as if it were nothing would have been odd enough, but then the situation became even weirder as the Tonfa started to glow with the same grey light they had seen before. As the glow got stronger, the Tonfa began to move faster in Jaune's hands until it became little more than a blur of movement.

The annoyed look on Jaune's face was still in place, his eyes glaring at the many red of the Death Stalker as it prepared to attack. However, when he spoke, the others knew he was talking to them. "I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce myself properly." He said quietly.

Before he could finish the Deathstalker attacked, its right claw shooting forward and aiming to cut the teen in two at the waist. Only to meet the still spinning Tonfa before it could reach him and, much to the shock of the others, the claw was knocked away with a loud 'Bang!' as the two met. The tonfa didn't even slow down as the claw was knocked back with such strength that it threw the giant Scorpion Grimm off its balance.

Jaune didn't even seem to notice what he had done and continued talking. "My name is Jaune Arc…son of Arthur Arc, a Legacy of Wrath…and I am a Legacy of the Human Sin…Sloth" said Jaune, causing the eyes of those that understood the meaning of his words to widen and mouths to drop wide.

XXX

 **Ok so I did it again and ended the chapter right as things were getting good, I am just evil like that ;)**

 **You also got to see a few glances of Jaune's Semblance, so I am interested in what people will think it is from the few hints you saw in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will have a little more action, so you have that to look forward to, and you will lean what his Semblance is too.**

 **I am aiming to get it done by Tuesday , but I make no promises.**

 **So, let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	3. History of Sin

**WARNING!**

 **I posted two chapters at once. If you did not read chapter two yet make sure you do before reading this.**

 **Think of this chapter like those little episodes of RWBY where it is read like a story. At least that was what I was trying to go for when I wrote it.**

 **That is why it is so short I am afraid. However, that is why I posted it along with the second chapter.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 3- History of Sin

XXX

 **Narration**

XXX

 _Long ago, back in the time when Mankind was first learning to fight back against the Creatures of Grimm with Dust, it still wasn't enough to turn the tides. While the use of Dust had opened the gate for Humanity to fight for their survival, it was still only a tool, a tool that still required people to wield._

 _The Dust gave Humans a chance, but at the time it still wasn't enough. Dust was strong, but Humans were not. To use the Dust Humans had to be stronger, faster, and skilled. They needed to be able to fight. They had the weapon in Dust, but were unable to truly use it._

 _Then came a family of Nomads, who braved to wander the world despite the threat of the Creatures of Grimm. They were strong, fearless and dedicated to their belief that there was more to humanity, that humans had a hidden power inside them that would be the final piece of the puzzle, that would allow Humanity to truly fight back and survive._

 _Years passed as they searched for the answer, and despite their power and skill the once mighty family was slowly reduced to merely seven. Seven Bothers to be exact, and it was these Seven brothers that would finally unlock the true potential of Humanity and allow them to fight._

 _Though hard training of both the body and mind, the last Seven Nomads discovered 'Aura'._

 _The hidden power sealed inside every living creature except for the Creatures of Grimm, the power of the Soul. They unlocked it, trained in it, and when they were ready the seven brothers truly began to fight._

 _These mere Seven Humans began to truly fight against the Creatures of Grimm halting their march of destruction in its tracks, but it still wasn't enough. While they could stop the monsters from gaining any more ground, they were unable to push them back and reclaim what had already been lost. So they began to teach others the secret of Aura, unlocking the power in other Humans one by one and slowly building up an army able to fight._

 _Slowly Humanity began to gain ground, pushing the hoards back and reclaiming the land they had lost._

 _But then things changed._

 _The Creatures of Grimm began to evolve, certain Grimm, the older and more intelligent, became stronger and started to lead their fellows like Generals. A stalemate was once again reached, with neither side able to truly gain ground._

 _Desperate, the Seven Brothers once again began their journey in the hopes of finding a way to tip the scale back in Humanity's favour._

 _Years they searched without success, until one day they came upon a small house in the middle of nowhere. And in that house, they found an old, wise man._

 _To the shock of the brothers, who had never met the man, he knew them. He knew their names, he knew their lives, he knew them as if he had been traveling with them for years. Inviting them into his home, the man offered them shelter and food, and when they agreed and settled in for the night, the old man began to speak._

" _I know of your journey, and the quest you have taken upon yourselves. I know of your struggles, your fears and hopes…and I know how you can achieve them." Claimed to man, shocking the brothers._

" _There is a power hidden in humanity, that you have already found. But what you call Aura is only the tip, the surface of what is hidden. However, what you seek is a power that Humans were never supposed to possess, and for Humanity to obtain it there will be a heavy price. For it is a Sin for Humanity to reach for this power, a Sin that must be paid. So, my only question is this, are you truly willing to pay the price for all of Humanity?" the old man asked the brothers._

 _Without any hesitation, the brothers replied as one._

" _yes"_

 _Seeming to be deeply saddened by their answer, the old man nodded his head._

" _Inside every living creature is a Soul, and every Soul is different. Every Soul has its own unique power locked away, and that is the power you seek. To find it, you must look inside your own Souls, and truly see yourself for what you are, and unlock your Soul. When you can do that, you will find your own power, your own true self," explained the man._

 _The next day the brothers left the old man._

 _Again, years passed as the brothers learned to consider their own Souls in search of their inner, true power._

 _Until one day, they found it._

 _One by one the Brothers unlocked their Souls, and gained a power that would come to be known as 'Semblance'._

 _But as the old man had warned them so long ago, it came at a price._

 _For Humanity was never supposed to unlock their Souls, and so the brothers came to represent the Sins of Humanity for their defiance against the gods. Their own names becoming the names of Sin._

 _Wrath_

 _Lust_

 _Greed_

 _Envy_

 _Gluttony_

 _Pride_

 _Sloth_

 _The Seven Deadly Sins of Humanity, and the curse the Seven Brothers would each hold, too be passed down through their families. Each of the brothers become the living representation of a Sin, to bear the burden of that sin in there very Souls._

 _However, despite this they did not give up._

 _They had willing taken on the burden for a reason, and so they began to teach others of Semblance, helping Humanity find and unlock their Souls._

 _And that is how Aura and Semblance's came to be, thanks to Seven brothers willing to shoulder the burden of humanity so it would have a chance to survive and push back the Creatures of Grimm that sought to destroy them._

 _The Seven Brothers of Arc._

XXX

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Semblance of Sloth

**Sorry about the delay, I caught a cold and it slowed me down. Hope you like the fight scene :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 4- Semblance of Sloth

XXX

 **Jaune**

XXX

The moment he finished his introduction, Jaune seemed to shoot forward into action like a bullet from a gun.

Using the large Tonfa to bat away another strike from the Deathstalker's claw upwards, he seemed to flow under it and went in close to the Grimm. This was when the smaller Tonfa came into play. Like the large one he started twirling it around in his hand to build up momentum, before swinging it forward and aimed at the creatures armoured face.

With the same grey glow as the other tonfa, the bladed one _sliced_ through the armour like it were nothing more than butter, taking out three of its five eyes on the right side of it face along with the mandible it tried to stab him with when he got so close. There was an ear-splitting screech as dark red blood, darker then any human's, sprayed into the air from the wound as the Deathstalker lurched away from Jaune, trying to put some distance between itself and the Human so it could retaliate.

Jaune let it go, large tonfa already moving to block the straight from the golden stinger shooting towards his chest. Like the claws, it was batted away seemingly without effort, the force behind his block sending the stinger away hard enough to once again throw off its balance. By this point the wind generated by the large Tonfa as it spun was visibly sending dust into the air.

Instead of allow the creature to recover this time, Jaune darted to the left and with his bladed tonfa cut off two of its four insects like legs, hobbling it.

His body glowed and he swung the large tonfa at the Grimm's armoured back. There was a loud ' _Crunch!_ ' as the armour gave way and the force of the strike launched him into the air, the tonfa still imbedded into the Grimm's back as he swung himself above it. When he reached the apex of his arch the bladed tonfa once again shot out, and suddenly the Deathstalkers tail was removed from its body just above where it connected.

Another slash removed the stinger from the end, which suddenly started to glow alone with Jaune and his weapons and seemed to be falling in slow motion for a moment above the Grimm's head. Without stopping his arc Jaune twisted his body so that the large tonfa was swung over him, before hitting the stinger and smashing it straight into the top of the Deathstalkers head.

The entire confrontation had lasted for little more than a minute and left those watching in a mix of awe and shock. It was the most any of them had seen him move in one go, and had looked so fluid it seemed like he was weightless.

Then the moment was ruined when Jaune jumped down from the quickly decomposing Grimm, and gave a loud yawn. "That was boring…stupid Grimm making more work…stupid Coffee Junkie throwing me into a Grimm infested Forest…stupid everything." He muttered too himself.

Before he could continue however, Jaune was forced to focus above as multiple black feathers came shooting straight at him from the Nevermore circling above them, which had been all but forgotten during his brief fight with the Deathstalker.

However instead of move out the way of the delay projectiles, Jaune stared at them for a moment as they approached with a bored expression before beginning to twirl once again his large Tonfa, the wind whistling as it spun faster and faster. It quickly started to glow again, and as it did Jaune moved his arm so that it was spinning in front of him directly in the path of the feathers.

Each feather was batted away with ease, none getting passed the twirling weapon. Soon the assault stopped as the Nevermore passed over them and was forced to turn back for another pass.

As the Grimm was turning Jaune returned his bladed Tonfa to his back with a flourish, and pulled off his lumpy bag in the same move. The bag was dropped on the floor at his feet with a 'thud', its weight kicking up dust and denting the ground. He then slowly reached into the bag with his free hand, and pulled out three…cannonballs.

They were each about the size of his hand, made from a dark grey metal and looked very heavy. How Jaune was holding three at the same time was a mystery.

A moment later the cannonballs began to glow, and with three flicks of his wrist he threw them into the air in above him of him. Once again gravity seemed to just give up as they slowly fell, there weight seeming to be unaffected as they slowly drifted down in front of him.

Taking a step back as he began to twirl his Tonfa again Jaune struck three times, once at each cannonball with a loud ' _Crack_!', and sent them shooting up and straight at the returning Nevermore as if shot from an actual cannon.

As the balls got closer to the Nevermore they glowed brighter, and when the first hit the sound of the impact could be heard from the ground. The Nevermore gave a lurch, seeming to almost fall from the sky before catching itself. Then the second ball hit, quickly followed by the third and final ball. As it turned out, the last cannonball _was_ enough to knock it out of the sky when it hit the Grimm's right wing and seemed to shatter it to pieces.

As the Nevermore fell it quickly became clear that the giant Grimm would land right on top of Jaune, who was making no more to get out of the way. He just stood in the same spot with the same bored expression, absently twirling the still glowing tonfa faster and faster the brighter it glowed and seeming to cause a small dust storm from the wind it generated around him. In a rare show of intellagnce for a Grimm, the Nevermore angled itself so it was falling beak first, clearly hoping to take its human killer with it when it hit the ground.

It failed.

' _CRACK_!'

The air was filled with the loudest crack yet as Jaune swung the tonfa into the face of the Nevermore right before it hit him, the Grimm's head exploding in a shower of bone and gore as the momentum knocked the rest of its body away into the forest and out of sight.

Giving his tonfa one last twirl to rid it of any blood or gore stuck to it while seeming to ignore the amount now covering him and his cloths, Jaune returned it to his back in one fluid motion and bent down to grab his bag. When he stood up again he turned to level a blank expression on the still stunned teens who had been watching him, letting out an annoyed sigh as his shoulders slumped. "Thanks for all the help, arseholes." He called sarcastically.

Without another word Jaune turned away and started back towards the cliff they had first arrived on, hoping it wouldn't take too long so he could _finally_ take a nap.

XXX

 **Blake**

XXX

Blake could do nothing but watch as the seemingly lazy teen _destroyed_ both the Ancient Creatures of Grimm like they were nothing. Blake wasn't too proud to admit to herself that she wouldn't have even stood a chance against the Nevermore on her own, let alone a Nevermore _and_ a Deathstalker. There was more to him then met the eye…or nose. He really did need a bath, she could practically _see_ the smell coming off him.

Then there was the revelation of his family name.

Everyone even remotely connected to the life of a Hunter or Huntress knew the Arc name. They were legends, every single member of the Arc family going back as far as anyone remembered had made a name for themselves in one way or another. The Arc name was right up there with the Schnee.

Though unlike the Schnee the Arc's didn't have a history of persecution against Faunus. In fact, Blake even remembered back when the White Fang had still been peaceful, there had been an old man baring the Arc Family Crest that she would see at the protests, smiling at them, nodding his head in approval. It had seemed like such a small thing at the time to Blake, who was little more than a child, but thinking back on it seeing him had given her hope that what they were doing would make a difference.

But back to the family itself.

While being known for their skill and battle prowess, the Arcs were also known for being a little…eccentric. At least that was what she heard, having never actually met one. Until now, and he was quickly proving the rumours.

Who in their right mind looked _bored_ while fighting on their own against too ancient Grimm, only to then turn around and be sarcastic?

Clearly there was something not right with Jaune Arc.

XXX

 **Jaune**

XXX

The trip back to the Cliff was proving easy enough.

They didn't run into any more Grimm for one thing, surprisingly. It took a while for the others to stop asking him questions, but they seem to soon realise that he was ignoring them and gave up, for now at least. That had been a pain for a good 30 minutes, and he was running out of sarcastic bards to throw at them.

Though Jaune did discover he didn't mind that Ren guy, anyone that could rein in that Nora chick's insanity was good in his book. She was worse than Yang, like a hyperactive little puppy, bouncing around everywhere.

Unfortunately, the only one that wouldn't let it drop was the Ice Queen. After learning he was an Arc her attitude had improved a little, but she was still annoying. Also, apparently even though he was from a well-respected family and had shown he was strong she still didn't like his general attitude. Though honestly that made her a little less annoying to Jaune, the last thing he needed was people acting differently just because of his family name.

He let out a loud groan as her voice continued to grate at his ears like sandpaper. "All I'm saying is that after that performance we have a right to an explanation!" she finally huffed, arms crossed over her chest and glared at the back of his head.

Jaune had finally reached his breaking point.

Spinning around to face the white themed teen without warning and reaching into his bag, Jaune pulled out one of the cannonballs he had used to bring down the Nevermore and tossed it to her. Seeming on instinct Weiss caught it with two hands, though from her expression it was a little heavy for her. Jaune ignored her expression and pointed to the ball as it started to glow. "You want to know what my Semblance is, I'll bloody show you." He said.

Suddenly her hands started to dip down as the ball glowed brighter, the strain on her face increasing and her legs starting to bend. Soon her pale faces had started to go red from the effort of holding up the ball before finally dropping it.

Panting, her now shocked eyes moved from the cannonball as it made a small crater in the ground at her feet to Jaune, who was staring at her with his usual bored expression. "What did you do?" she seemed to accuse, quickly recovering, and sending him a glare.

Jaune was unaffected and shrugged. "I made it heavier of course, that's my Semblance. I control the Weight and Density of both myself and anything I touch. I can make that cannonball as light as a feather or as heavy as a Bullhead. Happy now?" he explained, before sending an impassionate look in not only Weiss' direction, but the rest of the group as well who had been watching the scene quietly.

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Jaune stepped forward and bent down to grab the Cannonball at Weiss' feet and after it glowed again picked it up with ease and returned it to his bag. Without another word, he turned his back to them and continued his way back to the cliff.

XXX

 **Ozpin**

XXX

Ozpin was forced to take a long sip of his coffee to prevent his laughter escaping as he looked at the shocked face of his Deputy Headmistress as she stared in what seemed close to horror at the live video on her Scroll. The normally composed and stern Glynda Goodwitch seemed to be at a loss for words as her mouth hung open as they watched Jaune Arc dominate two Ancient Creatures of Grimm with no effort and an air of absolute boredom as he did.

Not that Ozpin was surprised by the show of strength of course, he did go to the trouble of visiting Guinevere (though he would never use her full name to her face and just called her Eve, too afraid of what she would do to him) and Arthur after all to convince them to send Jaune to Beacon.

Seeming to finally come out of her shock Glynda turned a glare at the grey-haired Headmaster, who seemed unaffected by it as he took another sip of coffee. "What the hell did I just see Ozpin? That boy just _decimated_ two ancient Grimm on his _own_ without a care! That is not a student skill, that is a high-class Master Huntsman!" she both asked and accused.

Ozpin seemed to show little care to her words though as he continued to nurse his coffee. "That my dear Glynda, is an Arc." Was his simple answer. And though it was simple, it seemed to take the wind from her sail and her anger slowly started to fade to mere irritation.

Turning her attention back to the scroll, Glynda narrowed her eyes as it zoomed in on an image of Jaune's face. "I had thought the stories were just that, stories…to think that anyone could be so strong at such a young age, let alone an entire family…what exactly _is_ his Semblance anyway. For the life of me I cannot seem to make any sense out of what he did." She asked after talking more to herself for a moment, her eyes moving to Ozpin while keeping the corner of them on her scroll.

Ozpin's lips turned up into a slight smile at the question. "It is actually quite simple when you know, though Mr Arc has learned to master it very well I think. Mr Arc's Semblance in the manipulation of Weight and Density. He can increase and decrease the weight and density of anything he touches, anything he touches while using his Semblance or anything he has touched without changing the actual size. From what I understand he is also able to change his own weight at will, and though it is harder that of others too." Explained Ozpin.

That was the secrete to Jaune Arc's seemingly impossible feats of strength when swinging his Tonfa, or how he could cut through the armour of the Deathstalker seemingly like it was paper. Through a mix of momentum from the spinning and well timed manipulation of the weapons weight, it gave the appearance of inhuman strength when in fact the weapons were simply so heavy they powered their way through. When he had seemingly flown up and caught Miss Rose before floating down, it wasn't actual flight, he had simple decreased their weight.

Ozpin had always been fascinated by the Arc family and there seemingly inhuman Semblances, not to mention their curse. Ever since he met his own teammates back when he first become a Hunter, Jaune's Father and Aunt, Arthur and Morgana. They had been the reason he had first taken an interest in the old Remnant Legends in the first place, that had led him to the Four Maidens.

The Arc Family was similar to the way the Schnee families Semblance was passed on directly instead of each being different. Only instead of each being the same Semblance, they all had one of Seven personalities. Though Ozpin also knew there was more to it than that, even if they never told him what it was.

Jaune's father Arthur, or as he was better known 'The Berserker' was a Legacy of Wrath.

His Semblance made him near indestructible, unbeatable. The angrier he got, the stronger he became and the faster he healed. The man was an unstoppable force that would tear through fields of Grimm with his bare hands and walk away with nothing but a few scratches and bloodstains on his cloths. Yet outside of battle he was one of the calmest, most polite people you could meet, but the moment he lost his temper or started fighting it was like he became a different person. Bloodthirsty, savage, just a few of the many words that had been used to describe the man in his years as a Hunter.

Then there was Arthur's sister Morgana, a Legacy of Pride.

Morgana's Semblance was the ability to copy the fighting style of anyone she faced in battle. The longer you fought her, the more she learned until it got to the point you were basically fighting against yourself. Then, she would start to use it against you and find all holes in said style. Morgana was a very dangerous person when it came to fighting Humans, though her skill against Grimm was only slightly less effective.

She was also one of the most confidant, self-assured…and just plain arrogant people you could ever meet.

Then there had been Merlin.

Ozpin had met Jaune's Grandfather when he was alive, another Legacy of Sloth like Jaune was now in fact. However instead of controlling the weight and density of an object, Merlin's Semblance had been the ability to slow down time around him for everyone and everything but him. Like a bubble, everything inside his range of effect would simple slow down to a crawl and to those inside said bubble Merlin was moving at impossible speeds.

The one-time Ozpin had witness this, it had scared him so much he nearly passed out. Watching from outside the bubble as the man simple walked between his opponents as they were all but frozen in place, as if he was simple taking a peaceful walk. It was something Ozpin would _never_ forget.

Every Arc born in living memory was a living representation of one of the Seven Deadly Sin, some more than others. In a way Jaune's personality was to be expected, he was the Legacy of Sloth after all. Lazy, sluggish, and just generally unmotivated about anything. His grandfather had been the same, at least until he got annoyed and put even a little effort into a fight.

However, it had been many generation since the Arc Family had produced so many children at one time. Now, each of the Seven Sin was represented, with two for a single Sin in one case from what Arthur had told him about his twin girls, in one generation to a single branch of the family.

And that worried Ozpin.

The last recoded time this had happened it was right before the Great War broke out. In fact, every time in known history all Seven Legacy's lived in the same branch like they did now, something big happened. It was like the Arc Family were a warning of bad times approaching, or great change.

Take what was happening right now for instance.

Someone attacked the Fall Maiden, the White Fang were becoming more violent by the week and tensions were getting tighter and tighter as they did, a string of Dust robberies across the Four Kingdoms and no clear sign of why or what was it was being use for. The world was slowly slipping, and behind it all a mysterious shadow silently pulling the strings.

Dark times were approaching fast and Ozpin knew they would need every advantage they could get.

Even if said help was a lazy, sarcastic little shit.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, Ozpin's attention was drawn to his own Scroll as it began ringing. Looking at the caller ID, Ozpin would only blink in slight surprise at the name flashing on the screen as he made to answer it.

XXX

 **Jaune**

XXX

After returning to the cliff the teens were directed straight to a Bullhead and returned to Beacon, with no sign of either Ozpin or Glynda. Which was a shame because Jaune really wanted to punch the stupid Coffee Junkie in the face for throwing him off a cliff while taking a nap.

After being informed that they had passed, the group were forced through a series of medical checks and questions to add to their new Beacon Files. The nurses face when they saw both the amount of quickly dissolving Grimm blood and general smell had almost made him laugh.

Then they waited in the same room they had slept in the night before, and informed that the day after tomorrow there would be a ceremony where they would be told their full teams, something about a last-minute delay. Why there was an empty day between the test and ceremony he had no clue, not that he really cared. They had said something about having time to get familiar with the area and building but he hadn't bothered to listen. It left another day for him to sleep.

Or at least it would have been, if not for Yang kicking him awake every time he closed his dame eyes. That girl had a mean streak…god help him if she ever met _any_ of his sisters. The damage she and Lavender could do if they joined forces would be terrifying, he would never be able to take a nap in piece again!

So, with a combination of kicks and dragging Jaune was forced along with the group as they wondered Beacon, looking for where their future classes would be so they wouldn't get lost later.

XXX

The next day came the Ceremony.

Jaune once again fell asleep.

It wasn't really his fault, Ozpin kept droning on and on, and the others didn't let him sleep enough the day before. Really, if anything it was Yang's fault for constantly kicking him awake, which is why he say between Ren and Pyrrha. Ren didn't really care what he did, and despite her reputation as a fearsome fighter Jaune had already pegged Pyrrha as surprisingly passive and even a little meek outside of fighting so she wouldn't call him out on it. At least not with any strength.

So, when he and Pyrrha alone with Ren and Nora were called up to the stage, all eyes turned to look at them just in time to see and hear Jaune let out a very loud snore. He woke up a moment later from a blushing Pyrrha shaking him to the sound of laughter and sniggering all around them.

With a groan Jaune followed the others up to the stage and stood before Ozpin, who was simple smiling at them, and Glynda, who was sending Jaune a disapproving glare.

When everyone had recovered enough to stop laughing at Jaune Ozpin cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. "May I present Team JNPR…led by Jaune Arc." He announced, his smile turning a little smug as he looked to Jaune.

For his part, Jaune simple stared at the man for a full ten seconds as the hall went silent, before letting out a groan. "You suck Ozpin, you suck so much." He said, ignoring everyone as he turned around and started walking off the stage back to his seat.

Ozpin showed no reaction that he cared about Jaune's words.

Intending to fall back asleep the moment he returned to his seat, Jaune paused half way when Ozpin started talking again. "We have one more team to annoyance before we end today. However, I must also inform you all that said team is…special compared to the others, and is the reason for the delay in this Ceremony." He started to explain.

Jaune still didn't move from his spot stood half way back to his seat, dread slowly filling him.

Dread that continued to climb as Ozpin continued. "They were tested like everyone else, though for certain reasons said test was done separately yesterday after the main group were tested. So, it is my great honour to introduce team LVTL, led by Lavender Arc!" announced Ozpin.

Skin turning pale, Jaune slowly turned around and watched as four very familiar people walked out onto the stand, the one leading them looking right at him and smirking.

XXX

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **I cannot think of a word to make out of LVTL, so if anyone can please let me know. Also, let me know what you thought of Jaune's Semblance!**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be done, but I will try and get it done as soon as possible.**


End file.
